And Miles To Go by Goldberry in Portuguese
by 0.0' Kahli hime
Summary: Rukia sonha e Ichigo apenas a observa, amaldiçoando a si mesmo várias e várias vezes por fazê-lo. [Tradução Ichigo x Rukia] [Completa]


**Uma Tradução autorizada IchRuk**

**Classificação: K+**

___**Shipper:** Ichigo & Rukia_

_**Gênero: **__Romance _

_**Disclaimer**__: Bleach não é meu._

_**Autora: **__Goldberry _

___**Tradutora: **__K. Hime._

**Do original de mesmo título.**

**Sinopse: **Rukia sonha e Ichigo apenas a observa, amaldicoando a si mesmo várias e várias vezes por fazê-lo. [Ichigo x Rukia]

* * *

_**And Miles To Go** _

* * *

Rukia teve um resfriado.

Um leve rubor pintava-lhe as bochechas e havia um brilho extra em seus olhos durante as aulas dessa manhã. Ela não falou muito, algo que despertou a curiosidade de Ichigo e quando o fez, percebeu que sua voz estava rouca, a mão indo imediatamente para a garganta.

Depois de negar veementemente que tinha pego um resfriado (uma fraqueza humana), Rukia foi para a casa sozinha, irritada com as tentativas dele de provocá-la.

No momento em que chegou até que ela, vira-a sentada na beira da calçada no meio de um ataque de tosse. Ele estava pronto para gritar com ela por exagerar sabendo que estava doente, mas então ela o fitou com aqueles olhos grandes violeta e ele sentiu aquela sensação desagradável de protencionismo que, às vezes percorria-lhe a espinha sempre que ela estava por perto. _Malditos olhos de filhotinho de cachorro_.

Grunhindo irritado, ofereceu-lhe um gole de sua garrafa de água, ambos em silêncio, ele ajudando-a a beber para que ela nao se engasgasse entre os ataques de tosse. Quando ela terminou, ele se ajoelhou em sua frente, oferecendo-lhe as costas.

- Suba.

O olhar violeta cintilou num misto de surpresa e constrangimento. - Ichigo ...

Cortou-a impaciente. - Não seja estúpida, Rukia. Nesse ritmo você vai ficar inconsciente antes de chegar em casa e eu não vou carregar seu corpo pelas escadas. - Ele virou a cabeça, olhos castanhos estreitos. - Agora, anda logo.

Rukia resmungou baixinho, mas fez como ordenado, dando-lhe propositadamente uma cotovelada nas costelas enquanto seus braços o enlaçaram em volta do pescoço do rapaz. Ele levantou suavemente, enganchando seus próprios braços sob os joelhos femininos, achando o peso da moca leve ate demais. Ela era tão pequena quanto suas irmãs, embora Ichigo nunca pudesse associar a palavra "delicada" com a shinigami destemida que enfrentava Hollows perigosos como se aquilo nao fosse nada demais.

* * *

A caminhada ate em casa foi surpreendentemente tranquila, algo que Ichigo sabia que não teria sido possível se Rukia não estivesse doente. Mais ou menos no meio do caminho, a cabeça cansada de Rukia caiu em seu ombro quando a moca repentinamente começou a dormir num cochilo agitado, sua respiração suave exalava o hálito quente perto da orelha do rapaz. Ele pensou em acordá-la apos ver mais de 50 sorrisos em sua direcao que pareceiam maliciosos demais para sua própria sanidade, mas depois desistiu. Afinal de contas, realmente não havia nada de errado das pessoas ficarem pensando que ela era sua namorada.

Quando chegou em casa ele ja estava cansado e, embora nunca fosse admitir tal em voz alta, estava um pouco preocupado tambem. Rukia nunca estivera tão quieta em sua vida e isso estava começando a deixa-lo nervoso.

Ele conseguiu chegar em seu quarto sem que ninguém os tivesse percebido. Cuidadosamente, deixou-a deitada em sua cama, virando-se para fita-la com um olhar severo, enquanto seus olhos violeta se abriram rapidamente, desfocados.

- Eu me sinto mal. - disse, obviamente, um pouco desorientada.

- Você parece horrível, - respondeu antes que pudesse se conter.

Em vez de gritar com ele, indignada, ela simplesmente sorriu e fechou os olhos novamente.

Tudo bem, agora que ela tinha feito isso… Ele estava oficialmente preocupado.

* * *

A razão pela qual agora se encontrava sentado embrulhado em um cobertor ao lado de sua cama, observando fielmente o sono de sua parceira, seu pequeno corpo envolto em vários lençóis que ele mesmo fez questão de cobri-la, seus lábios entreabertos a cada respiração dificultosa. Havia conseguido faze-la tomar um pouco de sopa antes de adormecer, posto um pano umido sobre sua testa para diminuir a febre. Ela tossia de vez em quando, mas parecia estável, seus dedos finos enroscaram no travesseiro nesse momento.

Quanto a Ichigo, ele não havia sido capaz de dormir durante a noite e não porque o chão fosse desconfortável demais. Mas porque descobriu que quando fechava os olhos, todos aqueles pensamentos de preocupação emergeriam em sua mente, deixando-o louco. Droga, mesmo quando ela estava _dormindo,_ conseguia irrita-lo.

Heh. Bem, não era tão ruim assim. Após isso, ela estaria em débito com ele. O pensamento o fez sorrir.

* * *

Ele ainda estava sorrindo quando ela acordou algumas horas antes do amanhecer, olhos violeta agora focados e havia apenas a realização de que estava na cama dele, enrolada em seus cobertores quentinhos.

- Obrigada, - disse e ele silenciosamente se amaldiçoou. Realmente caia direitinho quando ela fazia aqueles "olhinhos de cachorrinho".

- Nao ha de que. - respondeu rispidamente, ja se amaldicoando novamente. - Agora, caia fora.

.

.

* * *

N/T:

_Ai ai, gosto muito desse shipper. Ichigo cheio de vergonha e simplesmente uma graca!_

_._

_Bom, personas, gostaram?_

_.._

_Ok, flores, a serie IchRuk "Flutterby" tera att essa semana ainda ;D_

_._

_Agora vou-me,_

_Deixo bjitos ;D_

_Hime._


End file.
